Origins Of Alazona
by Scrouge Mcblood
Summary: A mythical tale of how to us your mind wise or unwise.


_**Origins of Alazona.**_

Long ago, the world was only darkness. Literally just a shadow of what was about to come. Then an eruption came. It created the main four alicorns in the world. First was Morte the god of Death. He was always serious. He never had a sense of humor. Always troubled and he cared about some things in his kind way. He was slim, jet black alicorn, with skeleton wings. His body was covered in bone white, skeleton markings. The white markings looked so real. It looked like the coat was just sheer fabric and you could actually see the bones underneath. He had rich hazel eyes, with a smooth, deep and charming voice. His cutie mark was the weirdest you ever saw. It was a dove heart gram and on top of it a golden cross. His horn was also made out of bone. Then there was Vita. The goddess of life. She was a charming alicorn, with a soft intense gaze. She had tender green eyes. Normally she was a soft and forgiving creature. But her heart was fragile. And when it breaks she can become cold and harsh. She had majestic, butterfly like wings. The wings had a mountain swallowtail pattern. Her coat was a clear amber colour. She had pure white markings, which started at her chest, a white star in the center, and shot spiraled around her neck. Her mane and tail floated in spirals and circles. The mane and tail also glowed and emitted as the new sunrise. Her horn was long and sleek, with soft glowing gold markings. Her cutie mark represented the ouroboros which also glowed a soft Aurelian colour. Then there was Magia. The goddess of magic. She was a narrow, beautiful alicorn with an ivory coloured coat. Her eyes were a shade of extreme sapphire. She had a lanky horn with a sharp needle point at the end. She had a powerful, deep women voice, matching her personality. She wasn't the fun sort. She was reserved and her only subject was knowledge. She never let her emotions flood her judgment. Her cutie mark showed a charcoal Pagan Pentagram, a five pointed star representing the five elements. Spiritus, Air, Water, Fire and Earth. She had also pitch black markings near her incredible sapphire eyes. They seemed to burst out of her eyes like claws. Her mane and tail where a colour of deep indigo sometime letters and mathematical symbols would float out of the mane. And lastly, Tempo. The god of time. He was different from the sort. He had rich palomino coat with long chalky which were braided down and seemed to braid every second. It represented the flow of time. It showed that time and destiny have more than one path. Anyway, Tempo was very different than the others. He was a short, bulky alicorn. He looked comical. He had short filly-like wings and a filly like horn. He had soft champagne eyes. He had a chalky, long yet not bushy beard and instead of a normal tail he had a lion like tail which ended with alabaster fur. From the back of all his legs, where the hooves ended snowy, long fur shot out. His cutie-mark represented a silver hourglass with raven sand in it. He had a calm personality and his head flowed in books and ancient history. He had a raspy granddad like voice.

They started to create the world. Clean the chaos the world was into unexplored places of wonder. Together they created the trees, lakes, rivers meadows and even the sky, night and day. One day when Morte, Magi and Tempo were discussing to create the sea Vita slipped away. She looked at the earth she and the others created and thought of how the earth was lonely. There were no other living creatures here. Only they and the plants. She thought of an idea of creating a creature, not a plant. A one like she was. With an intelligent mind. She gathered some white clay, two quite big blood red rubies and charcoal. From white clay she formed a version of a pony we now see today. She took the rubies and placed them so it looked like she had two red eyes. She took the charcoal and drew the corners of its eyes and eyelashes. She also added some other effects. She drew stripes and on her nose and mouth she drawn a sandglass shape thing and coloured it in. She then chanted the signs so that her new creature was immortal and would learn. She gave her horns. Not unicorn horns. Those were different which even surprised Vita herself. They were no bigger than an average pony ear. They were round and buffy at the base and when they rose they ended as two bended sharp-pointed blades. They were the same colour as her body. When the chant was finished there was a moment of silence. The statue still looked like statue. Then a maroon aura started to float around the statue and started to glow brighter every second. The rubies started to glow a blood red colour. The markings looked against the body as black as the shadows and its body seemed to glow a opalescent glow. The maroon aura started engulfing the statue. And then was a colossal explosion which seemed to shake the mountains and fields all around the earth. It also broke the argument the gods had. Both looked in the direction of the explosion and galloped as fast as they could towards them. The scene startled them. Vita was lying on the ground groaning and in the center was lying an even stranger creature. It had the same shape as a normal pony. Its eyes were closed and her pointed ears twitched a bit. She had no unicorn horn. Instead two weird blade like things stuck out of her head as big as an ear. It had black and white mane and tail were braided down. Her jaws parted and revealed rows of pointy ivories. She had a weird cutie mark. It was a demon skull with six single spirals circling out of it. However, what was most astonishing where the sable zebra like marks decorating her body. Vita groaned and that seemed to snap the alicorns out of their daze. Morte padded towards Vita and helped her up.

"Is everything alright" he asked. His normal cold eyes regarded her with concern.

"I'm quite alright." replied Vita still a little dazed.

"Well then you owe us an explanation of whatever that thing is..." Magia got interrupted by groan coming from the creature's mouth. Its voice sounded feminine.

"So it's a feminine like creature" Vita thought.

The creature started to stir and Magia regarded coolly Morte.

"Dispose of this...this creature if you may Morte."

Before Vita could protest Morte shot an argent beam towards the creature. The beam seemed to do now effect it just got inhaled by the creature's mysterious black markings. Magia scowled and Morte looked confused. Only Tempo looked amused. He asked Vita in his normal raspy voice.

"Vita dear, what did you chant onto this interesting looking thing?"

"I don't know really. It just came to me I put some random words and chanted in front of statue it used to be I guess." replied Vita.

Tempo scratched his beard and regarded Vita with those shimmering champagne eyes which made her feel as if she wanted to melt into them. She always felt safe when he looks at her because she loves him as a child would love his grandfather. Before he could speak further a soft women voice spoke.

"I'm sorry to interrupt their conversation, however, where exactly am I?"

It had such a melodic and charming note in it that Vita and the others turned to face the source of sound. The creature regained its consciousness and was now standing facing them. She was watching them with those weird looking eyes. None of the gods seen these kind of shaped pupils before. Her eyes looked draconic like. With a very slim pupil and the whole iris and sclera was a shape of purest crimson. Tempo was the first one two recover. He regarded the creature and asked.

"Well your on earth and is now regarding the great four gods of creation. May I ask you what exactly you are?"

The creature as if automatically replied.

_"Lo spirito di un corpo di pietra maledetta.  
_

_Cuore meno chiedendo attraverso le terre selvagge.  
_

_Segni neri simboleggiano meraviglia e l'apprendimento eterna.  
_

_Mentre Rubini per le prove senza fine  
_

_Il tuo non sono gli unici dèi fuori del caos deciending.  
_

_Più verranno e rendere la perdita.  
_

_Per Destiny presenterà più di tre lotti._

_Un regalo di segreti invisibili ... "_

Tempo looked as if a bus hit him. He staggered a bit back, eyes widening. Magia seemed to gape like she just was hit by her. Vita and Morte regarded them questionly. Tempo send them a look _later_. And regarded the creature again this time with interest he asked another question.

"And who are those different gods you speak?"

The creature again automatically replied.

"_Presto verrà il tempo e si sa."_

Tempo signed and thought for a second. Then he asked the creature one last question.

"Do you seek enlightenment and guidance child?"

This time it spoke in a normal language.

"That was what i was created for."

"Then come child we will teach you all we know."

So the gods started to create different worlds and animals. Vita created other ponies and animals. Tempo created life spans for different creatures and Morte gave the animals a spirit which would return to him when the creature died. Magia gifted different sorts of magic to different animals. She gave them emotions which would influence the magic inside. She created the core of an animal. Its heart, personality and e.c.t. While they were doing that they also taught the new creature which they called Astuzia. She learned and memorized the different kinds of magic tricks the gods had under their hooves. Astuzia started to learn as the other creatures walked dumbly on earth. A century passed with creatures only eating and walking. They had no purpose. They sometimes only just stand there for a day or two. The gods didn't seemed to care. They thought it was alright and that way they wouldn't cause a rebellion, by causing the creatures ignorant. However, Astuzia didn't agree with this verdict. She started to learn by using the magic that best suited her. She already had a place of her own. It was a whole series of dark tunnels which started in front of two golden gates. They were guarded by two mechanical snakes. Then the dungeons started. There was no lighting in the dungeons because Astuzia founded out that an _"occhio vede tutto" _spell casted on the right rocks and soils can let you see anywhere in the gods dimension and if you quenched its powers you could see beyond what even gods see. The passages stretched across the whole earth just before the crust. The main laboratory was based in the inner core of the earth. The dungeons were created of a _crosta phantom_ which wouldn't damage the earth and wouldn't destroy the inhabitant in progress. The crystal walls beamed as Astuzia walked around her laboratory. It was ginormous. It was a size of a basilica. The walls had that soot, metallic glow. In the middle of the ginormous room was a gold table and near it two different machines that looked like holographic displayers of her. Almost a quarter of the room was filled with towering bookshelves with different toms. The most important tomes where in a special shelf made out of wind on top of the table. There were three. "_Incantesimi"_ which contained every spell in the world. Like _"Il fascino della vita"_ The charm of life. Incantesimi was spread into five different chapters. Each chapter was fifty pages long. The next one was _"Reliquie e oggetti maledetti."_ It was about relics and cursed objects that the gods didn't know about it had only two chapters each a hundred page long. Lastly, was the _"Serpenti del destino"_. A book holed the darkest secrets and was seal shut with blood. It was solidified blood… She discovered new things every day and that gradually got the gods attention. One faithful day Magia walked down towards the laboratory and as stunned as she was when she reached it she also felt jealous. For her a simple statue created out of clay shouldn't supposed to possess knowledge bigger than the goddess of knowledge herself. However, she contained that feeling and looked towards Astuzia. She was in a center of the room working tirelessly. Sweat trickle down her body ash she pressed buttons and pulled leathers in the room. The table started to slide revealing a golden statue. Magia froze. She was just about to shout the child out of its wits, however when she saw the statue she felt as if she was a child herself. The statue represented a golden cobra, with emerald eyes. It jaws were opened in a snarl, revealing two long fangs and it's finely sculptured tongue. It was curled up and with its neck and hood standing upright. Every golden scale was polished and glowed brightly with a lush aura. The goddess walked as if in a trance towards the snake. Astuzia seamed unaffected by its weird pull. However, when she noticed the goddess she froze. Three different emotions flashed on her face at the same time. Shock, horror realization. She spoke with a shaking voice.

"My mistress Magia. I wasn't expecting company. And i would be obliged if you leave. I know it's not my right to question your request to stay here but…"she froze. Magia glare was not reassuring.

"YOU DARE TO THROW ME OUT. AFTER YOU DISCOVER SUCH A BEAUTIFUL ARTEFACT. SUCH WONDERS CAN WE GLEAN OUT OF THIS ITEM. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CLAIM IT. YOU POSSESSED KNOWLEDGE YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND!" yelled Magia. She didn't know where her anger came from, nonetheless, the face of Astuzia was priceless. It looked like she was facing an angry, scavenging wolf looking for a suitable prey. She grabbed a hold of herself quick enough to press a red button on the counter and pull a blue lever. The statue began to sink back from where it came from. Magia looked outraged and she felt the same way. As if Astuzia stole something precious to her. Maybe she did.

"HOW DARE YOU LITTLE STATUE!" yowled Magia.

Astuzia looked as calm as ever. She said with an assertive voice.

"That was the _Il serpente d'oro_ it was able to stir any heart to do its bidding. That's why I have to hide it before destiny is ready to grant me such power."

"YOU LITTLE DEVIL I WILL SHOW YOU SUCH POWER!" and with that she summoned chrome red glowing chains out of the _crosta phantom _which chained up poor Astuzia before she could react. The chains burned into her and made her stay in one place. She screamed and wailed for help. However, Magia knew the others won't get here in time.

"You WILL PAY" she bellowed.

At that words a golden translucent crystal covered poor Astuzia. She reared, however, it was no use. The crystal was still spreading on her whole body with rapid speed. She became a real statue with a single tear running down her cheek.

Magia suddenly realized what she had done. She summoned _radiante catene._ Those chains were made out of _cristallo sangue_. A blood crystal. Those where the chains Morte used. When he did something evil or unwise he would chain himself up for a week. She didn't know much about them. However, she knew one thing. The pain was agonizing. The she summoned _Ambra tomba di pietra_. A spell which created a gold, heavily enchanted crystal to grow out and entombed your enemy.

When the others came they saw Magia standing in front of a weird looking statue crying. Tempo padded towards her with dread in his heart. He knew exactly what has happened. Morte was on his last day of sitting in those dammed _radiante catene _when they suddenly vanished into thin air. He reported that to the others and then went to Astuzia which would greet them with the huge, warm smile. They often would help them find objects which mystically disappeared. She was such a joyful spirit with an incredible gift to learn quickly and explore the unknown. Behind Tempo could hear Vita gasp in shock and then started to weep. He knew Morte lowered his head so no one could see his face. And with one look on Magia he knew exactly what happened. His heart turned ice cold. No god or goddess should act with such selfishness to punish an innocent because of their jealousy. The Astuzia which used to greet them with a nice warm smile was now chained in the _radiante catene _and intombed in _Ambra tomba di pietra_. Tempo faced Magia and spoke.

"Why would you hurt Astuzia? Magia." He said _Magia_ with such a shrill in his voice, that he saw her shudder. The goddess looked in horror at Tempo and the others. Her voice was shaking badly when she spoke. It definitely wasn't the same Magia they knew.

"I...I not it wasn't...no that statue...she made it disappear...I thought she stole…Oh I had no right no…"and Magia broke up and started crying. Tempo heart softened a bit. Although, he was not going to let this one pass easily. He spoke this time more softly.

"When you said a statue. And said Astuzia stole What did you mean?"

Having recovered slightly. Magia told them what happened. She described the statue and when she spoke the name _Il serpente d'oro._ The third book on the wind shelf started to shake wildly. However, the blood lock held it tight. Tempo walked towards it. He tried to open it with his magic. The lock didn't even crack. Tempo seemed to open some kind of message though. A holographic image of Astuzia popped up and started saying what she said when she they first found her.

_"Lo spirito di un corpo di pietra maledetta.  
_

_Cuore meno chiedendo attraverso le terre selvagge.  
_

_Segni neri simboleggiano meraviglia e l'apprendimento eterna.  
_

_Mentre Rubini per le prove senza fine  
_

_Il tuo non sono gli unici dèi fuori del caos deciending.  
_

_Più verranno e rendere la perdita.  
_

_Per Destiny presenterà più di tre lotti._

_Un regalo di segreti invisibili ... "_

_Un regalo dei segreti invisibili..."_

Tempo was confused and was just about to turn away and walk to think about it when the holographic image started to speak again

"Mi chiedo sono la nostra speranza,

Per tenebre eterne devono cercare di capire il mondo.

Serpenti d'argento, serpenti d 'oro.

Snakes destini indicibile e incontrollata.

Fare attenzione quando si è liberi.

Per il primo non riesce a capire le mie azioni Te.

Viene eseguito il sangue Silled e sacrificio.

E la mia memoria e l'esistenza non potrà mai svanire. "

Tempo seemed stunned and confused. The two feelings he hated most. Know he realized that Astuzia had a gift. She had a gift with prophecies. Tempo was such a blind idiot when he realized it. Then an idea bloomed in his head. He remembered what Astuzia said once.

"_I would like to dream to once be a hero in legends."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why...because they get recognized and if they do that means that the person had a mind to use wisely or unwisely."_

Tempo turned back towards Magia.

"I know what your punishment will be."

Magia looked up.

"You will create and will do everything you can do give all the creatures like Astuzia an intelligence. You will teach them everything about us and her. While we will tell legends about how clever and cunning Astuzia was and we will tell how you entombed her." with that said he walked out of the laboratory Morte and Vita following him. Magia shot a last glance at Astuzia and rushed out of the room.

Astuzia was never forgotten by the gods. Vita used to weep many times and Morte comforting her. Tempo visited her frequently. While Magia bared her punishment almost gratefully. She told about how Astuzia found the _oro lancia_. She told many other myths about how Astuzia would always chose be the hero.

In the meantime, the gods created other gods. The world started to evolve and the four gods just couldn't keep up with all of this. So they created the goddess Oscurità and god Raggio. Oscurità was a lovely slender alicorn with an ashy coat. Her mane and tail seemed to reflect the night sky and when they reached the endings they disappeared like they were eaten by the shadows. Her main covered her right eye. Her eyes looked draconic like Astuzia eyes yet an entire different colour. Her eyes were cyan blue. She had long eyelashes which made her look charming. She had a cutie mark which represented a ten pointed star glowing a violent neon colour. In the middle of that star glimmered two crested moon joining together as a circle. She didn't have any markings. Her alicorn horn though was bent inwards. She had a soft voice. She was the shy type which would hide in the shadows and help masked in the night. She was a forgiving type and helped animals everywhere.

Then was Raggio. He was a handsome colt with soft golden coat. His mane and tail were short and seemed to shine like the eight suns together. He had milky white markings showing the history of the sun. He was a thin, however, he wasn't fat either. Raggio was only bone and muscle. He had deep hazel eyes and his horn was long and sharp pointed. His cutie mark represented a blazing sun on a shield. He had a charming, soothing voice. He was always reserved and never gave his emotions cloud his judgment. He would consider before he acted and he would only act if necessary.

Then was the mighty Fiammante. She was thin and tall mare. She was hard to even look at. No not the horrible weird stereotype. She was literally on fire. Her mane and tail sparkled upwards like a never ending inferno. Her skin was the colour deep beryl and her eyes glowed with intense power. Her horn and wings were actually shaped out of fire. Her cutie mark represented a heart made out of fire. She had a powerful female voice. She was always the enthusiastic, never-giving up type. She took any challenge with a wide grin on her face.

Then was Alluvione. She an average alicorn. Her mane and tail seemed to pour out of her neck and before they touched the ground it seemed to evaporate. Then when it reached the neck condescend back to water again. Her coat was the colour of the mist on the sea. Kind off grey with a hint of blue and green. She had deep sapphire eyes. Her cutie mark represented a 2D triangle tilted forty five degrees right. From it vertices flowed three swirls. It glowed slightly with a chrome blue colour. She was a deep thinker always in sealed shut in her mind. She was an alicorn genius. Only one pony in the whole world could match and possibly overcome her genius. Astuzia…

Then came Uragano. He was a funny fellow. When he was unprovoked he looked as calm as a normal breeze on a calm meadow. He had a short, fluffy mane and tail which looked like clouds in the sky. Sometimes on the endings of his mane seemed to detach and float around him. His coat was chrome silver. When he was Uragano he played a fair game. He was nice and a comical genius. He would be the one to crack hilarious jokes and have always more than one pun in his mind. His cutie mark represented a hurricane crossed with two lightning in the background. However, when he was provoked… His mane and tail turns into the shape and colour of thunderstorms. His eyes turn into lightning flashes. His coat turns into a darker shade of grey. His eyes started to glow as lightning flashes. And his voice boomed like thunder. His cutie mark flared and hissed as if potassium was just dropped in water. He then became Cicloni. The god of thunderstorms, cyclones and hurricanes. The god of massive destruction. His attitude when he was Cicloni was inconvenient. He became brutal, ruthless and tight-fisted. At that time then the earth suffers enormous thunderstorms and other disasters created by wind.

The last one was Pianeta. She was the most beautiful alicorn anyone saw. Her red roan coat with emerald eyes. Her mane and tail were cherry red flowing down straight. Her horn was made out of wood. It looked like a twig. Her wings where made out of leaves and her hooves looked as if there were deer's not horses. She had a bit of freckles near her eyes. She truly looked beautiful. Her cutie mark showed the earth which was intertwined with vines. As Uragano she also had a double personality. As Pianeta she was a calm, caring creature which was stern and respected from her subjects. Like mother which was a teacher. However, when she was provoked. Her roan coat shimmers and turn chestnut. Her mane and tail started to curl up and swing up like they would be vines. Her cutie mark would shimmer and changed into a cracked earth covered in vines. Her eyes and wings would turn the color of dried leaves. She would then be Valanga. A malicious, stingy and ruthless mare which would show the earth's wrath. She would create avalanches happen and earthquake to shake the world.

When the minor gods were created they made their realms. They blessed them with their character and spirit. Also the gods created there secret animal. Fiammante created a Blazing hawk. Alluvione created a mercury electric eel. Uragano created a killer bee out of gas. Pianeta a grinded spider. Oscurita a shadow she-cat. And Raggio a blazed wolf. There was one region which the great four gods forbid the other gods to settle in. The entrance to Astuzia laboratory. It was a great whole region in the center.

One day the god decided to move to a different location and create more realms. They left letting the older generation pass down the knowledge the gods possessed. The alicorns moved far to the east where they started to create another empire to bloom. An empire called Equestria...

A millennium later...

_"The spirit of a body of stone cursed.  
_

_Heart less wondering through the wilds.  
_

_Signs blacks symbolize eternal wonder and learning.  
_

_While Rubies for never ending tests  
_

_Your are not the only gods out of chaos descending.  
_

_More will come and make the loss.  
_

_For Destiny present more than three lots.  
_

_A gift of secrets invisible ...  
_

_I wonder are our hope,  
_

_To eternal darkness must try to understand the world.  
_

_Silver snakes, snakes of gold.  
_

_Snakes destinies unspeakable and uncontrolled.  
_

_Be careful when you are free.  
_

_For the first can not understand my actions Thee.  
_

_Spilled blood and sacrifice is performed._

_And my memory and existence will never fade. "_


End file.
